Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with light pink flower color, semi-double flower type, intense green foliage and medium sized, well-branched plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1997.
The female parent was the commercial variety xe2x80x98Tossaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,572), having light pink, semi-double flowers, medium green foliage with distinct zonation, and medium to moderately vigorous growth habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid No. 96-1029-1, having bluish-pink, single-type flowers with distinct red eyes, foliage without zonation, and medium growth. This plant was derived from a cross between xe2x80x98Fisbluxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,764), and the commercial variety xe2x80x98Azuliaxe2x80x99, unpatented.
xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1998 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1998 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 and in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Light pink flower color with bright rose-red eyes;
2. large inflorescences, borne on strong peduncles high above the foliage;
3. intense medium-green foliage with very weak zonation;
4. moderately vigorous, bushy and rounded plant habit; and
5. medium to moderately late spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 are the related variety xe2x80x98Fisbluxe2x80x99, and the variety xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 (Co-pending U.S. Plant patent application No. 10/259,663).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbluxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 has a lighter pink ground color of flowers and grows much more vigorously. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99, the inflorescences of xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 are bigger and distinctly higher above the foliage, and the plant habit of xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 is generally somewhat taller. The pink ground color of the flowers is somewhat lighter, so is the color of the lower sides of petals and of the buds, while foliage color is a slightly deeper green.